Thou Shalt Not Kill
by SailorSilvanesti
Summary: Slightly AU. At her wit's end, Mrs Weasley is forced to do something Drastic about the Twins after their latest prank, involving poor baby Ron, backfires. This was inspired by a certain line in the Books, involving Arachnids and fears...Guess!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...or any of the Weasleys, though sadly...this includes Ron...**

**Alright, you should know, this is rather AU. I took liberties with the Weasley Children's ages, it makes sense eventually.**

**So, have you ever just read a line and been like..."I need to write a Story about that!"? Well, this is one of those stories...**

* * *

><p><strong>Thou Shalt Not Kill…<strong>

**~)0(~**

"AHHH!"

The piercing cry rang out through the lopsided but homely building known as the Burrows. Mrs Weasley leapt upright, shaking Arthur awake in her hurry and leapt for the door…dressing gown trailing magically after. Not exactly an easy feat for someone as pregnant as she…

Never ending, the scream continued long and loud, as if the source of terror was constantly being renewed; other footsteps and voices were all over the place, Bill and Charlie hurling down the staircases to her right. Percy stepped out of his doorway and tumbled down a flight without any human assistance, though the fall could be directly attributed to the Twins' newest invention, Invisi-Wire. Those blasted evil creatures had been leaving them _all over_ the place!

Speaking of which…where were they? No, wait…that was their voices, alternately laughing and yelling intelligible things…up ahead. From where the screaming was issuing from. Molly Weasley sighed, she should have known! It could only be them!

Arthur dashed up and just made the doorway to their youngest's room as she, herself, made it inside, hands pressed firmly in support against her aching back to counter-balance the little one she firmly believed would be a daughter. Anger pulsed thick in her temple as she beheld the source of the shrieking…poor little Ron was backed hard against the old mahogany headboard with wide, horrified eyes and his small, childish mouth frozen in a wide scream. Skin completely pale and clammy with a gentle sheen of sweat.

Fred, -or was it George?- was trying to pry the small child from where he gripped the wood tightly, red in the face from inappropriate laughter; why, though, she did not know. Until she saw it… There, dancing on the rumpled sheet covers was a suspiciously large spider… -_Huge_, even; eight long legs coated in thick hair were making the strangest motions in a rather rhythmic fashion…to the other Twin's obvious amusement. A dancing Spider…wearing a rather recognisable tie… A blue and green checkered necktie was fastened approximately where it would have been found on Ron's beloved Bear, Mr Snuggles…

The whole thing came into vivid focus. She could already feel her face flooding bright scarlet with anger… Bill, being the Eldest, broke through his confusion swiftest and ran to scoop up the small boy and move him away from the large arachnid that had been steadily moving closer at the insistence of George –or was it Fred?-'s wand. Charlie glared at the pair balefully before, ever the adventurous Weasley, leaping forwards to tackle the spider and wrangle it into submission… Percy went white and fainted, rather useless in all the commotion thanks to his crippling Arachnophobia.

Arthur was stroking the red mop of hair on Ron's head, his eyes darting between the silent Twins, the Spider-wrangling Charlie, unconscious Percy, grave-faced though comforting Bill and heavily pregnant wife Mrs Weasley…this would not end well…for the Twins.

Molly stormed into the room with fire near shooting from her eyes, not easy to do in her condition, and absolutely DRAGGED the Twins from the room by their ears; both yowling and protesting loudly at the harsh treatment. Little Ron's eyes watched them go, sucking on his thumb adorably before snuggling back into the protection and comfort of his older brother's arms.

"How _dare_ you! You know how _Bloody Scared of Spiders_ he is! I should write to Professor Dumbledore and have _him_ punish you all year long for this, what have I said about misusing magic? For the love of all that's good, _why_ –of all your brothers- would you do something as _stupid_ as prank your three year old brother?" she cried, something twitching dangerously below her left eye. Their faces took on the suitable shades of white…realising the severity of, not only their prank, but the potential consequences of their actions. Murderous intent filled her heart…she breathed deeply to suppress it…

"Mum, I- We didn't even think…" started Fred/George, -at this point, Molly didn't care- but she looked the nearest one dead in the eye as she yelled, "That's right! You _didn't _think! Now, get to your rooms before I kill you both, and –if you're lucky- I will send your father up to deal with you later… Rest assured I will be back to yell at the pair of you idiots later… and _Don't_ let me _EVER_ hear of you pulling something like this again!"

She watched them disappear up the stairs in all possible haste before turning around and yelling down, "Arthur, it's time! Grab the bags and I'll send an owl to St. Mungo's!"

~)0(~

"Right noisy one, she is…" commented Bill, looking over his youngest brother's head to the infant in her arms. "Not like our Ron, always a quiet child," he smiled, bouncing the boy as he turned his small head to catch a glimpse of the little girl he idolised. Baby Ginervera, Ginny for short, had helped quite significantly in his recovery process…poor child had spent the last few weeks practically clinging to one of his older brothers –bar the Twins, who he now always regarded with caution- now that his parents no longer had time for him. Ginny took up all thought for his beleaguered parents.

Charlie took the boy, whose chubby arms were outstretched for him and grasping fingers signalled in the universal motion for '_Up_'…laughing, the second-eldest slipped the boy easily to his hip and proceeded to pour coffee one-handed for the rest of the Weasleys…

Fred and George slunk into the room, careful to avoid drawing attention to themselves in order to evade the harsh scrutiny of their family members. All of whom were still throwing them dirty looks for what had come to be known as 'The Incident'…

Ron hadn't even been able to go near the newly-restored 'Mr Snuggles' since the incident, though Percy had transfigured him back and placed an anti-magic spell over it. Maybe one day -when he was older- they could successfully explain that, now it had been 'disarmed' as it were, there was _no chance_ _at all _of the Teddy Bear reverting to its eight-legged, river-dancing state…

No one said anything. No one took notice as they bolted down their Lunch and then vanished again, out of the spotlight. As it had been for many weeks now. Luckily, -from Molly's vantage point- Summer was drawing to a close and would soon give way to the Hogwarts school year…giving some much-needed relief to a tired Molly and Arthur. With only Ron and Ginny to look after, maybe life could get back to normal. No destructive Twins…

Maybe there could be a small measure of peace restored to the Burrows.

~)0(~

"AHHHHHH!"

High and terrified, the shriek rang out again in the dead of night; after several hours of soothing , only just asleep…Ginny awoke immediately with loud, anxious cries and began to wail as several sets of Weasley footsteps thundered up and down the spiral staircase. Leaping from bed for the second time in just over a month, Molly Weasley ran out the door with all possible haste without any doubts as to her destination…leaving Arthur _literally_ holding the baby…

As predicted, the clamour was again erupting from poor Ron's room; this time the little boy had managed to clamber his way to the very top of his wardrobe, a small army of spiders slowly encroaching on his last safe place. Knees hugged to his chest, face buried in hands of half-parted fingers, Ron whimpered and shook as two identical boys laughed heartily on the floor. Having successfully achieved their vengeance for the near two month-long scolding they had received…

Confetti lay everywhere, pooling on every surface…the remains of a magically-enhanced Muggle item, a 'party-popper'…that had been coerced to spew both confetti, streamers and spiders…in large quantities. A sure-fire joke…for anyone who wasn't an avid arachnophobic…

As a combined team of Bill and Charlie tried to coax the small boy from where he'd escaped to, and Percy swiftly began to destroy each and every spider he saw with book, boot or spell, whilst panicking slightly; Mrs Weasley stayed _calm_.

_Quite_ Calm.

_Deadly_ Calm, you could say...

The Twins went very quiet, sensing somehow, her lack of reaction was more dangerous than any scolding they'd ever faced before. She said nothing still, but turned and walked away, grim smile on her face and thoughts of action whirring about her mind. With loud yowls of surprise and protest Fred and George were unceremoniously booted from the room, a loud 'And _STAY OUT_!' followed them down the staircase as they ran.

Leaving the three oldest Weasleys to comfort their youngest brother in the aftermath of something they could not quite yet understand…

~)0(~

To be summoned to the Headmaster's Office on _ANY_ occasion, was not a good occurrence…to be summoned on your _first day back_ without having actually _done_ anything…_yet_, was much worse.

"What do you think this is all about?" Fred asked of his identical brother, just as the stone gargoyle scraped into place and revealed the secret doorway to Dumbledore's Office. George just shrugged in sympathy and mutual confusion, their luggage floated behind them, fresh off the train…

Light streamed into the room, the large chair behind the ornate desk was turned away to view out the immense window that illuminated the room with a view of the Hogwarts grounds; still, the voice carried with authority, "Ah, boys…please, sit…"

Two chintz arm chairs appeared from seemingly nowhere to slide their legs out from under them in one fell movement; stopping at the very edge of the desk, effectively trapping them in place.

"So, Fred…George…it seems you were the perpetrators of quite some interesting magical feats over the Holidays, your Mother tells me. Perhaps you could enlighten me about these pranks pulled on a certain younger brother, who it has been reported, now has quite an interesting reaction to spiders…?" Professor Dumbledore asked again, turning slowly in his chair to reveal little Ron sitting dead in the center of his lap, to the startled faces of his brothers; both paler than death.

"We can explain…" George began. Dumbledore smiled, and an oblivious Ron began to play with his beard as he gestured with his hand and said, "Please do…"

~)0(~

Many years hence that uncomfortable moment, a certain Ronald Billius Weasley found himself face-to-face with his greatest fear and enemy all in the name of protecting the world from evil…and was heard to mutter the immortal words, "Follow the _Spiders_? _Follow the Spiders!_ Why couldn't it be follow the _Butterflies_…"

Reportedly, when told of this event…Fred and George promptly fell about laughing…

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>What was I thinking of? You remember that bit where the reasoning for Ron's Arachnophobia comes out?<br>That the Twins turned his teddy into one?**

**Yeah...that's where this came from...**

**Please Review!^^**

**~*SailorSilvanesti*~**


End file.
